Surprise!
by KuchikiImmortal
Summary: yeah ! Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-22, Nel mendapatkan kejutan yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidup! Hard lemon  ?  pertama saya. Mohon RnR


**SURPRISE**

_Pairig : __Grimmjow Jaegerjaques – Neliel Tu Oderschvank_

** KuchikiImmortal**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Nel !" kata gadis berambut hitam pekat dan bermata violet indah itu kepadaku. Rukia Kuchiki.

"Terima kasih, Rukia-chan!" balasku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Yo, Nel ! Selamat Ulang tahun!" kali ini pemuda berambut orange terang yang menyelamatiku.

"Yeah! Terima kasih, Ichigo. Oh ya, hari ini aku akan merayakan pasta ulang tahunku yang ke-22. Kalian datang ya, tampaknya acaranya akan meriah" kataku kepada Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Baiklah!" kata Rukia, kemudian.

"Oke" lanjut Ichigo.

"Ini udangannya. Jangan lupa datang , ya" kataku sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku! Aku sangat senang sekali, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa ayah dan bundaku akan memberikanku sebuah kejutan menarik nanti~! Ah. Aku tak sabar menunggu nanti malam! Pasti ini akan menjadi pesta paling meriah sepanjang hidupku!

.

.

.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan kaca kamarku, melilitkan sebuah kain dengan kuat, tepat di dadaku. Hal ini sudah biasa bagiku, karena setiap hari aku melakukannya. Aku benci dengan ukuran dadaku yang terlampau besar ini sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menekannya sekuat tenaga, meskipun rasanya sangat sesak.

Setelah selesai dengan lilitan-lilitan itu, akupun mengenakan gaun ulang tahunku. Warnanya hitam dengan sedikit warna hijau untuk beberapa hiasannya. Gaun itu tidak berlengan dan sepanjang lutuku. Rasanya sedikit sesak di bagian dada. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa ukuran dadaku sudah lebih besar dari biasanya, sekarang. Cih !

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan segera menuju ke halaman belakang—tempat dimana pesta akan diselenggarakan. Semua pasang mata memandangku dan sibuk berkomentar. Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

Setelah acara potong kue berakhir, kini ayahku yang mengambil alih mic. Aku yakin, pasti kali ini ia akan mengumumkan kejutan menarik yang ia sebutkan tadi siang.

"Para hadirin sekalian, mengingat usia putri kami yang sudah lumayan matang, Kami keluarga besar Oderschvank memutuskan untuk menikahkannya sekarang dengan seorang pengusaha dari grup Jaegerjaques . Mari tanpa basa basi lagi, kita sambut pengantin pria kita pada malam hari ini, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques !"

Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan dan sibuk berbisik membicarakan lelaki dari grup Jaegerjaques itu. Sedangkan aku, masih berdiri terpaku disamping kue ulang tahunku yang sekarang terlihat menyedihkan. Aku begitu shok dan aku heran mengapa aku masih dapat berdiri setelah mengetahui kejutan bagai halilintar dari ayah dan bunda itu.

Pria yang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques itu berjalan tegap ke arahku. Rambut dan matanya berwarna senada—aqua. Tatapan matanya tajam dan menunjukkan bahwa ia selalu melakukan segalanya dengan pasti. Badannya tinggi dan bidang. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku setelah ia mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah kananku. Aku—yang masih shock—tidak lagi sanggup membalas senyumannya. Tapi jujur saja, pandangan mataku tak dapat lepas darinya. Tampan. Itu pasti. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatku begitu tertarik melihat bola matanya berlama-lama.

Merasa diperhatikan, pria bernama Grimmjow itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum—lagi.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques" katanya kemudian.

"Hm"

"Matamu indah,nona" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menatap langsung mataku. Membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Hm"

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku memilih diam dan tak mengizinkan tanganku untuk bergerak sesentipun dan membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu" kata pemuda itu kemudian. Dan secara mengejutkan, ia segera menggenggam tanganku. Erat. Dan aku tak sanggup untuk memberontak.

"Malam ini akan menyenangkan, Nel" bisiknya kemudian di telingaku. Membuatku bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamarku yang baru. Ya, kamar baruku sebagai seorang pengantin. Sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Aku berharap, Grimmjow bukanlah seorang psikopat yang nantinya akan mulai menyiksaku perlahan dan membuatku mati dengan cara sulit. Oh jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Kau belum ganti baju,heh?" kata suara dari arah pintu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Grimmjow a.k.a suamiku. Ah ini menyebalkan!

"Hm"

"Oh ayolah,Nel"

"Jangan memanggilku seolah kau mengenalku,tuan"

"Oh, _sorry._Mungkin kau memang tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalmu, nona. Aku sudah mengawasimu selama 3 bulan! Hahaha"

"Dasar kau, stalker!"

"Hey!—"

"Pengecut ! Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja datang menghampiriku,heh? Tidak ada nyali?"

"Awalnya aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sebutkan tadi, tapi orang tuamu tak mengizinkannya"

"Aku mohon, hentikan semua hal konyol ini. Aku tahu ini semua bukan mimpi"

"Maafkan aku, Nel. Tapi mulai detik ini kau adalah milikku. Seutuhnya" katanya dengan sebuah senyum yang—menawan? Ah! Aku sudah gila.

"Sekarang, aku mohon lepaskan lilitan di dadamu itu. Aku rasa itu pasti sangat menyesakkan bagimu. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Karena aku memang telah mengetahuinya sejak pertama melihatmu.

Aku kaget sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Ah ! Ini gila !

"Nel.."

"Baiklah. _As you wish_"

"Ini. Kenakan ini. Dan lepaskan saja gaun merepotkanmu itu" katanya sambil melemparkan sebuah gaun tidur padaku.

.

.

.

Ah ! Aku hampir menjerit frustasi di kamar mandi. Bagaimana tidak? Gaun ini begitu tipis ! Dan hey! Bagaimana ini? Dadaku yang sangat besar ini menyumbul nyumbul keluar gaun ! Mana aku tidak menggunakan bra,lagi ! ( **Catatan : Nel tidak menggunakan bra, karena ia melilit dadanya sekuat tenagan dengan kain**) Cih ! Merepotkan!

"Nel ..." teriak Grimmjow dari luar.

Oh baiklah. Aku menyerah dan akhirnya aku keluar kamar mandi. Aku pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku—pada hidupku.

"Akh!"

Aku menjerit tertahan. Grimmjow langsung memelukku erat sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi. Aku berusaha memberontak meskipun aku tahu ini akan percuma.

Setelah letih memberontak, Grimmjow membawaku ke atas tempat tidur—masih dengan posisi di memelukku.

Grimmjow menindihku. Ia menatap dalam mataku. Aku tak berani menatap matanya dan aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku sekuat tenaga.

Tanpa peringatan, Grimmjow langsung mencium ganas bibirku. Ia melumatnya sangat lembut tapi juga sangat cepat. Aku tak bisa melepaskan diri. Aku mulai terengah-engah. Dan di saat mulutku terbuka lebar—untuk mencari oksigen—ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku dan bermain-main di dalamnya. Ia menjilati langit-langit mulutku , menyapu gigi-gigiku dan kemudian menjilati lidahku , membuatku tanpa sadar mendesah sedikit.

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan ciuman panas ini. Aku ingin mendorong badannya sekuat tenaga. Tapi, hey ! Tangan dan kakiku telah terikat di sisi-sisi tempat tidur. Aku panik ! Sejak kapan ia melakukan hal ini padaku ! Ah, ayolah aku belum siap kehilangan keperawananku malam ini.

Setelah terbebas dari ciuman gila itu, Grimmjow langsung beralih ke leherku. Ia menciuminya , menjilatinya , menggigitnya kecil-kecil dan kemudian menghisapnya. Ini berlangsung sangat lama dan aku yakin leherku sudah penuh dengan bercak merah sekarang.

Aku tidak memohon agar ia menghentikan aktifitas gilanya itu, karena aku tahu hal ini hanya akan sia-sia. Jadi, aku hanya tetap diam . Pasrah sambil menggigit kuat bibir bawahku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku tidak mendesah karena aku tahu, ini sangat menjijikkan dan erotis.

Setelah selesai dengan leherku,ia kembali lagi ke bibirku. Ia menjilati setiap mili bagian bibirku dan juga mulutku. Saliva kami saling bercampur dan mau tidak mau aku harus menelan campuran saliva kami karena tenggorokanku sudah sangat kering. Menjijikkan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasakan tangannya mulai meremas buah dadaku. Ia meremasnya mantap seakan ia sedang memeras buah jeruk. Oh jangan yang ini. Kumohon , Tuhan. Aku tak ingin dadaku membesar lebih dari ini.

Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi tangannya sepertinya tidak mau menurutiku. Ia terus meremasnya mantap dan semakin lama, remasannya semakin kuat dan cepat. Aku tak tahan lagi mengeluarkan desahanku. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dan bergejolak yang kurasakan entah dibagian mana tubuhku. Aku menggeliat aneh di atas kasur.

Setelah meremasnya, kini ia mulai bermain-main dengan tonjolan tonjolah kecil di dadaku. Aku semakin kuat menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Dan aku berani bertaruh, ia semakin mempercepat pilinan-pilinan tangannya di putingku karena ia melihat reaksiku yang sungguh menggairahkan baginya ini. Cih ! Aku sungguh tak berdaya.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Ia telah usai mempermainkan dadaku. Aku sedikit bernafas lega dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Aku letih. Aku ingin tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba, Grimmjow langsung memulai aksinya. Ia menjilat-jilati puting sebelah kananku bak bayi kehausan ASI. Sedangkan tangan kirinya kembali memilin milin putingku yang satunya lagi. Aku mendesah dan terus mendesah. Aku tidak kuat menggigit bibirku lagi, karena sudah berdarah sekarang. Ah ! Ini gila ! Aku bahkan masih menggunakan gaun tidur dan ia sudah memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku dapat membayangkan bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam terpajang dalam hidupku.

Ia melakukan aktivitas ini berulang ulang. Menjilat yang kanan, memilin yang kiri. Memilin yang kanan, menjilat yang kiri. Aku muak merasakannya. Tapi tubuhku terus menggelinjang setiap ia melakukannya. Ah!

Jeda.

Nafasku terengah-engah. Ia sedang melucuti seluruh pakaianku dan pakaiannya sendiri. Aku sangat malu terlebih saat tanpa sengaja aku melihat kejantanannya yang berukuran sangat dan sangat besar. Oh tidak! Firasat buruk mulai kurasakan.

Ia kembali menindihku. Ia mencium bibirku lagi. Sangat panas dan sangat ganas.

Kemudian beralih ke leher, dan berakhir di dada. Nampaknya ia tidak pernah bosan mengulangi aktifitas ini.

Perlahan aku merasakan tangannya membelai pahaku kemudian semakin naik menuju ke kemaluanku. Ia membelainya lembut. Membuatku merinding. Setelah dibelainya, ia kemudian memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sana. Ia mengaduk-ngaduknya. Aku menggelinjang hebat sampai pada akhirnya ia menyentuh tonjolan kecil di dalam sana.

"Ahhhhh...ngghhhh..." desahku tak tertahankan.

Ia terus saja menyentuh tonjolan itu. Menggoyang-goyangkannya, seakan menggodaku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Ngghhhh...ngghhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja,sayang. Aku tahu kau sudah menahannya dari tadi. Kau tahu, celanamu sudah basah . Keluarkan saja, ini akan membuatmu lebih lega"

Aku tak mau menuruti kata-katanya. Aku benci. Aku muak.

Tapi ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Aku mendesah aneh.

"Ngghh.. Ahh... mmpppphhhh..."

Ia semakin cepat dan semakin cepat dan akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku menegang. Pandanganku sedikit kabur dan akhirnya aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari kemaluanku.

"Bagaimana? Jauh lebih lega,kan?" bisiknya lagi di telingaku.

Cih! Aku menghempaskan kepalaku ke bantal sekuat tenaga.

"Nghhh..."

Ia menjilati kemaluanku dan juga tonjolan kecil di dalamnya.

"Ngghhh.. Nghhh... Hhhh... Nghhhhh... Hhhhhhhhh"

Aku mendesah panjang karena ia terus mempermainkan tonjolan tonjolan itu dengan cara yang sama ketika ia melakukannya di leherku—menciumnya, menjilatnya , menggigitnya kecil-kecil dan kemudian menghisapnya.

Jeda.

Ia menindihku terbalik. Membentuk posisi 69 kalau aku tak salah. Membuat kejantanannya berukuran super itu berada tepat di depan mulutku. Ah. Menjijikkan.

Ia menekan-nekan kejantanannya di bibirku kemudian ia mendesah sendiri. Aku muak.

Akhirnya, entah sejak kapan, kajantanan berukuran super itu telah tertanam tegak di dalam mulutku dan vaginakupun telah habis dijilat-jilatnya. Aku menggelinjang dan mendesah. Tapi terhalang oleh benda besar merepotkan ini.

"ngmmmmmhhhh.. ngmmhhhh.."

Aku benci ini. Lidahku tidak bebas bergerak. Ah!

Lama kami melakukan hal ini sampai aku kembali klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngmmmhhhh..."

Badanku semakin lemas.

"Ungmhhh... ungmmhhh" aku menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan. Mencoba melepaskan mulutku dari benda laknat ini. Tapi

"Anghhh!" Aku mengerang sekuat tenaga. Ternyata pemuda itu mulai berani memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangku.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Ia kemudian menggerak-gerakannya ke kiri dan kanan, maju dan mundur sangat cepat sangat intens. Seolah tak mengizinkanku beradaptasi dahulu. Ah ! Sakit sekali!

Belum usai rasa sakit itu menderaku, kini kejantanan milik pemuda itu entah mengapa telah menegang dan akhirnya menyemprotkan cairan putih menjijikkan ke dalam mulutku. Cairan itu banyak sekali sampai mulutku tak sanggup menampungnya dan aku terpaksa menelannya karena cairan tersebut memang sangat banyak sekali. Ah menjijikkan!

Setelah mencapai klimaks, Grimmjow akhirnya melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulutku dan menggantinya dengan mulutnya. Ia menjilati semua cairan putih yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutku dengan lidahnya. Sampai aku berteriak

"Ngmmhhhh !" kali ini, dua jarinya telah sempurna masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sakit. Sekali lagi sakit dan lagi-lagi perih. Ia menggerakkannya zig-zag dan mendesak-desaknya. Ah ! Aku tak kuat lagi.

"Tahan ya, sayang"

Belum sempat aku mencerna kata-katanya itu, tiga jari telah sukses ia tusukkan masuk ke dalam lubangku—lagi.

"Akhhh—"

"Sabar, sebentar lagi akan berakhir."

"Benar.. kah..hhh?" kataku tersenggal senggal.

Jujur. Ini sakit sekali. Dan aku benar-benar berharap ia mendengar ucapanku dan menghentikan aktifitasnya detik ini juga.

"Ya, sebentar lagi adalah acara puncak dan kau tak perlu merasakan sakit karena jari-jari ini lagi. Sabar , ya" ucapnya lembut sambil mencium keningku.

Hah! Yang benar saja ! Aku pikir hal ini akan berakhir total ! Aku tak mau melanjutkan hal ini lebih jauh lagi!

"Akhhh!" Ia kembali mendesakkan tiga jarinya dalam lubangku.

"Anghh!" Dan kini ia menyentuh titik sensitifku.

"Anghhh.. Anghhh.. Anghhh..." Dan ya ! Ia menyentuh titik sensitif itu berulang-ulang dan kembali aku rasakan tubuhku mengejang , pandanganku buram dan akhirnya cairan itu keluar lagi.

Aku semakin dan semakin lemas.

"Wah.. Sudah tidak tahan,rupanya" katanya sambil mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

Dasar gila ! Siapa yang tahan bila harus merasakan sakit tak tertahankan seperti ini!

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya"

Heh? Aku bengong dan..

"Akhhhhhhh !" Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kejantanannya kini mendesak masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sakit ! Air mata mulai keluar melalui sudut-sudut mataku.

"Sabar,ya. Baru kepalanya, sayang"

APA ?

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ia mendesak paksa kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubangku dalam sekali hentakkan. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Sangat sangat sakit melebihi apapun. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan sakit dan tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Ia terus memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat , sengat cepat dan semakin cepat. Bagian bawahku sangat sakit. Tapi ia terus mengeluarkan sedikit kejantanannya sampai tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian mendesak masuk lagi dengan kasar.

"Akhh ! Akhh ! Akhh!"

Aku terus mengerang kesakitan dan ia hanya bisa mempercepat gerakannya sambil melumat puting dada sebelah kananku dan memilin yang kiri dengan tangannya.

Aku yang sedari tadi merasakan sesuatu yang kental mulai keluar dari dalam lubangku dan mengenai kejantanan Grimmjow, membating kepalaku ke bantal dan sambil terengah-engah aku bertanya padanya.

"Ap.. Apa.. Itu..hhh.. hhh.. hh ?"

"Cairan ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Begini, karena ini hal pertama bagimu, selaput beningmu telah aku pecahkan, sehingga ini adalah darahmu"

Darah? Darah ? Darah katanya ? Jelas ini adalah kekerasan! Sudah kuduga, dia ini abnormal!

Melihat ekspresi wajahku yang berubah drastis, Grimmjow langsung mencium bibirku lembut.

"Tenang, ini adalah hal yang wajar"

Aku merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi, ia masih belum menghentikan aktifitas gilanya ini.

Ia masih terus menciumi dan menghisap puting sebelah kananku dan memilin yang kiri serta memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dalam lubangku,

"Akhhh!" Aku menjerit ketika ia mengenai sweet spot-ku.

Dan sejak saat itu, ia terus menyodok-nyodokkan kejantanannya yang besar itu untuk mengenai titik itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa mendesah.

Bagian bawah tubuhku sakit sekali sehingga tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tak sanggup aku gerakkan lagi. Aku benar-benar lemas dan kesakitan sekarang. Aku pasrah.

"Nghh.. Nel.. Aku.."

CROT!

Dan ia menyemburkan semua cairannya dalam lubangku.

Aku terkejut tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nel.. Aku mencintaimu"

Cih ! Setelah yang kau lakukan padaku? Tentu saja ! Semua pria pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama setelah melakukan hal seperti ini,kan?

Aku hanya mendengus.

"Benar-benar mencintaimu, Nel"

Dan ia kembali mencium bibirku. Dengan sangat lembut dan sangat lama.

Aku bosan seperti ini. Ini membuatku sakit. Aku letih. Aku ingin tidur. Dan seakan mendengar jeritan hatiku, ia melepaskan tali yang sedari tadi mengikat tangan dan kakiku.

Tapi, masalah belum berakhir sampai sini. Bagian bawahku begitu sakit, sehingga aku tak mampu menggerakkannya bahkan hanya sekedar untuk merapatkan kaki sebelah kiri dan kananku.

Sekali lagi. Aku pasrah.

Grimmjow yang melihatku mendengus dan meringis, mengecup pipiku dan perlahan merapatkan kedua kakiku. Sakit sekali rasanya ketika ia menggerakkannya.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah"

Ya! Akhirnya kau tahu ! Bukan hanya lelah ! Aku juga sakit, tahu!

CUP!

Dia mengecup bibirku lembut dan singkat.

"Selamat tidur"

Dan aku memejamkan mataku. Kurasakan ia juga berbaring di sampingku dan membelai lembut rambutku, kemudian membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Hangat. Dan nyaman. Ah. Aku pasti sudah gila.

* * *

**~ OWARI~ **

**

* * *

**

**Nyahaha ! Ini fic lemon pertama saya ! ****RnR ya !**


End file.
